Confessions d'un Mangemort - 2
by Blii
Summary: Dernières confessions d'un Mangemort...


_**Bonjour à tous !**_

Suite à vos nombreuses demande, je me suis lancée aujourd'hui dans la rédaction d'un nouvel OS concernant Severus Rogue !

Bon, il n'est pas très joyeux (comme le 1er), mais ce sont des moments qui me tiennent à cœur dans l'histoire de ce personnage.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira =) n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !

Bisous,

 _Blii =)_

* * *

 ** _** « Suite » de Confessions d'un Mangemort **_**

Il m'avait appelé pour le rejoindre. Vu la puissance de la brulure sur mon avant-bras gauche, j'ai compris que c'était urgent. Et aussi qu'il était en colère. La douleur est toujours plus intense quand il est en colère.

Je me doutais que cela arriverait un jour. Qu'il m'appellerait, dans un état de fureur intense. Peut-être avait-il comprit ? Lui, le Grand Lord Voldemort, avait été assez naïf pour me croire des siens pendant plus de deux ans, sans avoir le moindre soupçon. Cela ne pouvait continuer. Il allait forcement finir par comprendre un jour…

J'avais joué mon rôle à la perfection pendant tout ce temps. Rôle que m'avait confié mon vrai maître, Dumbledore. A son retour, j'avais eu à me justifier. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas revenu immédiatement auprès de lui en sentant son appel, lors du tournoi des trois sorciers ? Pourquoi avais-je tout mis en œuvre pour contrer son retour les années précédentes ? J'avais répondu, simplement. Je n'avais pas voulu éveillé les soupçons de Dumbledore. Voilà quelle était mon excuse. Et il m'a cru.

J'étais alors devenu un espion infiltré pour l'Ordre. Voldemort me croyait auprès de lui, et j'ai très vite regagné sa confiance. Confiance que j'avais perdu quelques temps avant son… départ. Et pourtant, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que j'avais aidé à protéger le garçon qu'il voulait anéantir. Celui qui avait causé sa perte. Je me l'étais promis, ce soir du 31 octobre 1981. Je l'avais promis à Lily. Et jamais je n'avais faillis.

N'était-ce pas moi qui l'avais protégé de ce bon à rien de professeur Quirrell, lors de sa première année ? Si je n'avais pas été là, à ce même endroit à la fin de sa troisième année, que serait-il arrivé avec ce chien de Lupin ? Et qui lui a redonné l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, qui aurait dû se trouver dans la chambre forte de Lestrange ?

J'avais toujours été là, dans l'ombre. J'avais toujours veillé à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Lui, il me haïssait, je le savais. Et moi aussi, en quelque sorte. Il ressemblait tellement à son satané père. Même air, même arrogance… mais il avait les yeux de Lily. Et, rien que pour cela, je l'aimais.

Mon « maître » m'avait demandé de le rejoindre dans la Cabane Hurlante. Drôle d'endroit, alors que la bataille battée son plein à seulement quelques kilomètres. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu être assez urgent pour le pousser à quitter la guerre ?

J'aurai du avoir peur. J'aurai du chercher des excuses pour sauver ma vie. Mais non, j'en ai assez de faire semblant. J'en ai assez de vivre cette vie que je ne contrôle pas. Mon rôle auprès de Potter est terminé. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour lui. Il a déjà tout compris.

Et depuis que Lily m'a quitté, ma vie n'a plus aucun sens, je peux donc bien partir. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Car je suis déjà mort, depuis dix-sept ans. Je suis mort quand je l'ai retrouvé, gisant sur le sol. Je suis mort avec elle.

Je l'ai rejoint immédiatement. Qu'on en finisse, Voldemort. Il m'attendait. Droit comme un « i ». Dans sa cape qui flottait au vent. Avec son visage de reptile qui me dégoutait tant. Il ne semblait pas en colère, loin de là. Il m'offrit même l'un de ses sourires. Laissant apparaitre ses dents noires et pointues.

Il commença à parler. Ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi me parlait-il de baguette ? Alors que tous ses « amis » se faisaient tuer pour lui, un peu plus loin. Cette chose était vraiment un monstre.

Puis j'ai compris. La baguette de Sureau ne lui appartenait pas. Je le savais depuis toujours, mais je lui laissais entendre qu'il n'en était rien. J'avais essayé de protéger Potter, encore une fois. Car, même avec la plus puissante baguette au monde, Voldemort ne pourrait jamais tuer Harry avec une baguette qui ne lui obéissait pas.

La baguette m'appartenait en réalité. Puisque c'était moi qui avait tué son précédent propriétaire. Dumbledore. J'avais été obligé de le tuer. Lui qui m'avait sauvé après la mort de Lily. Mais il le fallait, pour ne pas causer la perte de Drago Malefoy. Ce n'était encore qu'un enfant, qui voulait protéger sa famille. Et surtout, pour assuré ma « loyauté » à Voldemort.

Le tuer avait été un cauchemar. Mais je savais que je devais le faire. Il me l'avait lui-même demandé. Et il était en train de mourir. Sa recherche des Horcruxes l'avait tué. En enfilant la bague de Serpentard, un puissant sort l'avait contaminé.

Voldemort avait compris cela. Il n'était pas en colère. Il ne doutait pas de ma loyauté. Il voulait seulement posséder pleinement la Baguette de Sureau, pour pouvoir tuer Harry Potter. J'allais mourir.

Son horrible serpent me sauta à la gorge. La douleur fut atroce, et le sang gicla. Ma vue se troubla, et mes pensées allèrent vers elle. Encore une fois.

J'entendis des pas venir vers moi. J'allais mourir, et je n'avais pas peur. Je voulais simplement qu'on me laisse. Qu'on me laisse avec mes souvenirs. Qu'on me laisse la rejoindre. J'avais hâte d'en finir. J'avais hâte de partir.

C'est alors que je les vis. Ces deux yeux verts si pétillants qui avaient tant de fois hantés mes pensées. Lily… Mes larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, se mêlant au sang qui coulait de ma gorge. Qu'elle était belle. Que je l'aimais…

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle choisisse ce Potter ? Nos vies auraient été tellement différentes. Je savais qu'elle l'aimait. Je savais aussi qu'elle m'aimait. J'étais comme un frère pour elle. Elle ne m'avait jamais aimé comme je l'avais fais.

\- Professeur ?

Sa voix. Ce n'était pas Lily qui me regardait, mais son fils. Son horrible fils ! Lui et ses amis me regardaient mourir. Comme j'avais pu les haïr, tous les trois. Le binoclards, le rouquin, et Madamejesaistout. Ils étaient comme les « maraudeurs » à l'époque ! Ceux qui m'avaient persécuté pendant sept longues années.

Son fils… que j'avais protégé comme s'il avait été le mien. Je ne savais pas aimé. Je n'avais même jamais su aimé Lily. C'est pour ça qu'elle était partie. Pourtant, je les aimé, tous les deux. Lily, et Harry. Mais je n'ai jamais su leur montrer.

Il fallait qu'il sache. Il fallait qu'il comprenne. Je ne voulais pas le quitter en lui laissant l'image de l'horrible professeur de potion aux cheveux gras. Et je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui dire. Il devait mourir, lui aussi. Il viendrait très vite nous rejoindre. Il retrouverait sa mère, son mère, et moi.

J'espérais qu'il comprendrait. J'espérais qu'il m'aimerait. C'était surement trop lui en demander. Mais j'avais été le seul à le protéger pour lui-même. Même Dumbledore ne l'avait protégé que pour le faire mourir, au moment venu. Il avait été élevé comme un porc destiné à l'abattage.

Hors moi, je l'avais protégé pour qu'il vive. Pour qu'il puisse rire. Et pour que ces yeux verts puissent encore pétiller. Pour qu'il puisse un jour vivre la vie qui avait été arraché à ses parents. Je l'avais protégé, car c'était la dernière chose qu'il restait de Lily sur cette terre. Et je voulais qu'elle vive.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux. Mes larmes continuaient de couler. Elles contenaient tous mes souvenirs. Tous ces atroces souvenirs. Toutes ces choses qu'il devait savoir. Qu'il devait comprendre.

\- Prenez lez… arrivais-je à dire.

Il prit mes larmes dans un petit flacon. Ses yeux étaient embués, comme la première fois que je le vis. Et il essayait de retenir mon sang qui coulait de ma gorge avec sa main. Il ne me haïssait pas tant que ça, finalement.

\- Tu as les yeux… de ta mère…

Ma tête retomba sur la main du garçon qui essayait désespérément de me maintenir en vie. J'étais parti. J'allais la rejoindre, loin de ce monde qui n'avait jamais été le mien. Loin de toutes ces atrocités. Loin de cette vie que je n'avais jamais aimée.

J'avançais dans un tunnel sombre. Il n'y avait pas de lumière. La lumière apparut soudain, après que j'ai avançais un certain temps. Au loin, je la voyais. Elle m'attendait, la main levée en signe d'accueil.

Je voulu courir pour la rejoindre mais cela m'était impossible. Je voulais la rejoindre. Je voulais la toucher. Elle. Celle pour qui mon cœur battait depuis des années. Celle que j'aimais, et qui n'avait jamais quitté mes pensées.

Quand j'arrivai devant elle, elle me sourit. Puis elle tendit sa main vers ma joue, et essuya mes larmes. Mais cette fois, c'était des larmes de joie. J'étais tellement heureuse de la retrouver enfin. Après tant d'année. Tant de temps, et rien n'avait changé au fond de mon cœur. Elle me prit dans ses bras. Son contact provoqua une vague de bonheur en moi.

« Merci d'avoir protégé mon fils Severus. Merci de l'avoir aidé à vivre. Merci de l'avoir aimé à ta manière. Personne ne le voyait, mais moi je savais. Merci mille fois Severus ».

Et ce fut la première fois, depuis dix-sept ans, que je me sentais aussi vivant.

 ** _« Après tout ce temps ? A jamais »_**


End file.
